1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of anti-vibration microscope stands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vibration is a great inhibitor of microscope performance and it becomes a greater problem as the expected magnification and desired image quality increase, being particularly sensitive in the field of photomicrography. At the threshold of the problem are vibrations which derive from the environment, such as footsteps, power applications, vehicles and other movements in the vicinity. It is assumed that suitable isolation means has been provided to reduce the effect of such vibrations on the microscope base. There remain, nonetheless, inherent vibrations, i.e., those deriving from the microscope itself, or which derive from its operation, as for instance from movement of the shutter of a photomicrographic camera, from other dynamics of microscope accessories, or simply from an operator's resting his hand on the microscope superstructure. The problem is compounded by the need for modular, building-block approaches to microscope design, wherein a variety of modules may be substituted for, or combined with, one another in putting a microscope together, since the additional modules add mass to the superstructure, which enhances the vibrations.
Previous attempts to deal with vibration problems in microscopes have mostly centered around the isolation of the microscope from its environment, for example, by shock mountings or fluid suspensions, as with an air-bearing. Specific to the question of inherent vibrations, the only known art suggests that the solution lies in maintaining a rigid eyepiece-to-stage conjugate (See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,157) while leaving the objectives free to move for focusing.